Heels
by Silver Eternity
Summary: This is the KiddLaw one I've been working on for like a month, finished it last night but couldn't post until today. Feerl, you especially ENJOY MY DARLINGS


Law sat calmly on the porch step of one of the local residents, sucking his teeth and trying to look as nonchalant as possible. And doing a damn good job, too, since nobody had stopped to stare at him yet. He was blending in. When he'd chosen these particular boots, he'd ignored the saleslady's warning about the heels. They were only two and a half inches high. Medically, he only had to worry about his spine bending out of shape if they were higher than three inches. Now, though, now he was really regretting not listening. Yes, he loved the sound they made and how they made him just a shade taller, which was a tad helpful when it came to those unruly giants of men like Apoo and Mr. Eustass, but _fuck_, he hadn't anticipated how much they _hurt_. They'd been fine when he first put them on…but then, about ten minutes after that, he noticed a dull ache in the balls of his feet. He'd foolishly assumed that that mild ache would be it. His body adjusting to keeping all his weight in the front of his foot. But oh no, that had just been the _beginning_.

Not five minutes after that, he'd felt the dull ache increase, into a somewhat sharp pain. He'd sat down for a few minutes, and after that it was back down to a forgettable dull ache. And then he'd thought _that_ was the end of it. Slowly, as he walked around town with his crew, the dull ache turned into a dull throb…then a sharp throb…then a slow, throbbing _burn _that seemed to spread wider and wider and burn hotter and hotter until it felt like he was walking on two frying pans of red hot coals. Then he'd sat down again, telling his crew they were taking a break for lunch. The longer he sat, the better his feet felt, until they actually felt good enough to forget about so he could enjoy his food and the company of his crew. Little did he know that the worst had yet to come. That the greatest trial was still awaiting him.

He'd thought, he had honestly thought, that like before, the pain would have died down to the dull ache again. That the only thing he had to worry about was staying on his feet longer than ten or twenty minutes. Then he stood up, and the sheer _agony_ that came shooting up his legs from his feet _crippled him_. His eyes had gone wide, and he'd forced himself to breathe deeply, to not pant, and to not crumple back into his chair. Oh god, what was this? What horrifying level of hell was this? It took him a moment to gather himself, to wave off the concerned Bepo and his crew and stand straight, though on the inside doing so made him cringe. No, he wasn't in hell, hadn't suddenly keeled over and been dropped on a bed of hot coals; it was his _feet_. The previous burning intensity seemed to have been concentrated entirely on the balls and arches of his feet, and suddenly he was wishing he had never sat down. The previous burn had been far, far, _far _more manageable than this. How was he going to make it through the day?

Shopping for supplies, which was what was on the agenda for after lunch, was excruciating. Every second he was on his feet it was like standing on white-hot stones, and now, even moving his weight to another part of his body seemed to do no good. By the end of restocking the ship he was sweating hard, pale as a ghost, and almost every one of his crewmembers thought he was sick with pneumonia at the very least. Finally, he ordered them back to the ship while he 'picked up a few herbs he needed for the infirmary'. Once they were out of sight, reluctantly leaving him behind, he had found a large stoop to rest on comfortably and promptly collapsed onto it, practically suspending his feet above the ground to get the weight off them.

Almost an hour and a half later, and his feet were still so tender he had to wonder, every time he attempted to stand, if he'd stepped into the ninth circle of Hell. This was not looking good. At worst, he might be surprised by someone and be forced to _fight _in these things –the thought made him pale– and at best, he'd have to take them off and walk as gingerly as possible back to his ship in shame, shame for not anticipating such a thing. He was resting back on his hands, still looking as careless as he could as he tried not to think about the stabbing, burning pain in his feet, when he was almost surprised to see the shock of red hair above him, a pair of goggles perched right under it and just above wine-red eyes set in a strong face above a dark purple mouth.

"Mr. Eustass?"

Kidd felt his lip pull back, but he didn't snarl. There was something off with Trafalgar. He should've never been able to get this close unnoticed. "Yah, Trafalgar. We had to stop and refuel here just the same as you."

Law glanced around, but there was no signs of Kidd's crew. "I have no doubts about that, Mr. Eustass. I was just wondering where your crew is. You are rarely out without them, especially Mr. Killer."

Kidd snorted. "I could say the same of you, Trafalgar. What happened, did you get lost?"

Law didn't like what Kidd was implying. He didn't like it at all. He didn't like it so much that for a second he forgot about the pain and surged to his feet. His body hadn't forgotten though, and immediately went stiff. He rigidly clamped down on it, determined not to show weakness in front of Captain Kidd of all people. "I simply sent my crew on ahead, Mr. Eustass. And now I should join them," he said softly, and it took a concentrated effort not to clench his teeth against the pain.

Something was wrong with Trafalgar. Kidd knew it the second he stood up. Something was _very_ wrong, an injury of some kind was affecting him. He was attuned to Trafalgar like he was attuned to no other in the universe, and he knew, _knew _something was hurting him. He didn't even have to think about it. "Trafalgar-" Then Law took a step, stumbled, and he had already caught him before he could fall more than an inch or two.

To say Law was surprised at Kidd's quick reaction would be an understatement. However, it was the result of that reaction that puzzled him. Kidd had…_prevented _him taking an embarrassing fall to the cobblestones. He'd rather expected a push. He blinked at the other, carefully straightened himself, and began to walk away, not sure how to respond.

Kidd heard it and suddenly it made sense. The _click clack_ of heels on stone, the strange way Law was walking, and that uncharacteristic stumble in one of the most surefooted men he'd ever seen in battle. It was those _heels_. They must be new. Very new. "For the love of hell, Trafalgar, don't you know _anything_? You never wear new heels longer than half an hour until you get them broken in!"

Law blinked, rapidly, at Kidd, having turned on his heel (and oh _god _could he feel the repercussions of that) and having honestly been taken off guard. "Ohh?"

Kidd fidgeted uncomfortably, noticed what he was doing, and forced himself to stop. "Common knowledge," he defended. "You hear women talk about it all the time." But that wasn't why _he _knew. Oh no, he and Killer had gotten real drunk in this weird bar and this dude had gotten into an argument with them about how tough women were versus men, and there had been dares and…and he and Killer never spoke of that incident. They simply said by mutual agreement that any chick seen wearing spike heels for longer than an hour and/or doing battle in them was tough as fucking nails.

Law could sense a story, but wasn't going to pry. "Hm. Well, thank you for the tip Mr. Eustass, but I need to be getting back to my crew."

Kidd's lips pressed together into a thin line, and he looked first, right, then left, and picked Law up under his arm, suspending him entirely off the ground. "C'mon," he muttered. "There's only one inn in this dinky little town. I'll take you." Law protested, but was ignored until he shut up and enjoyed the ride. Kidd didn't set him down once at the inn, though.

"Mr. Eustass, we are here," Law said, a little impatiently, but Kidd apparently still wasn't listening. He was tempted to give him a swift kick, but a sharp throb from his feet reminded him that would be a very, very bad idea. So he shut up and waited to see what Kidd planned.

Kidd didn't put him down until they were in Kidd's room. And then he dumped him on the bed rather than the floor and knelt down, gently pulling off first one boot, then the other. Shit, Law's feet were radiating heat- they had to be in rather severe pain. He put his hands on the first one, but was stopped by Law trying to tug the appendage away.

"What _are_ you doing, Mr. Eustass?"

"What does it look like, dipshit? I'm offering to make your feet feel better."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Don't look a gift lion in the mouth, doctor. Just shut up and let me do it."

Law considered it. On one hand, there was possible muscle damage, swelling, blisters, and of course the pain. On the other, Kidd would apparently make it feel better. Probably even do some medical good. It took only seconds for the latter argument to win- after all, if things weren't to his taste, a quick "Room: Shambles" and he could replace Kidd with the nearby table and be out the door before the other could stop him. So he simply nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Kidd applied his thumbs to Law's foot. Finding the socks made it harder to find the pressure points he needed, he pulled them off and let them fall beside the boots. Then he pushed his thumbs into the ball of Law's foot, right in the center, ignoring his gasp. He held it for ten seconds, then released it.

Law knew what he was doing, in theory. Stimulating the pressure points with such intensity that, once released, his body was tricked into thinking everything was well and there was no more pain. But he hadn't expected that single, firm push to his already painful feet to have such an impact. Already his foot felt better. But now he had to do the other one…

Kidd almost wanted to tell him he was doing good, as he watched Law bite his lip and suffer through the second pressure point. But that would sound…so cheap. So he ignored it for the moment and released, watching the instant relief come over the doctor's face. Then he turned to the real 'treatment'- a full foot massage.

Law's head fell back in bliss and he felt himself sinking down onto the bed. Oh…oh my…Eustass-ya could give _quite _the skilled foot massage…it soothed his aching, burning feet in all the right ways, and while Law suspected him of having some sort of experience with this, he didn't have the mental capacity to ponder on it long. Not when those long, pale fingers were stroking up and down his sore, burning flesh and spreading coolness like fresh snow. Drawing the pain away. He thought he might have moaned, but he was too far gone to care.

Kidd shivered where he knelt. He couldn't help it. Trafalgar was making the most sexual noises, and all he was doing was rubbing his sore feet? God, how would he sound if he- no! No, he wasn't going to take advantage of the Heart Pirates captain. That would make him scum, and Captain Kidd of the Kidd Pirates had morals, dammit all! Instead, he tried to finish up as quickly as possible so he could take care of his little problem in private.

Law was out of it, but not so out of it that he didn't notice how Kidd bolted from the room once the foot massage was complete, his already pale face even paler than usual. Vaguely, he hoped the other captain wasn't sick. If he was, he'd have to stay and nurse him. Well, he didn't _have _to, Kidd wasn't demanding payment for this little favor of his, but he was a pirate. His silence over this little incident would have a price. It always did. If he didn't demand his favor repaid. But his mind was wandering- if Kidd was sick, then he would feel obligated to stay and nurse him to health, regardless of what Mr. Eustass wanted.

But the bathroom where Kidd had bolted to was quiet, pointedly without the sounds of retching, so Law yawned and turned on his side, tucking his aching feet up onto the bed, and closed his eyes. Enduring that much pain was simply exhausting. He was just starting to doze when he heard a low grunt and then the flushing of the toilet. Frowning sleepily, he tried to place that grunt. It wasn't a sound of pain. Nor exertion. But what else…oh. It was pleasure. So _that _was why he'd run in there in such a hurry. He tried not to laugh. Then he had to think, though, what would cause him to get aroused enough to take care of it with his most passionate rival just the next room over. He remembered his relieved moans… and flushed dark red.

A blushing Trafalgar Law spread out in his bed was not what Kidd expected upon exiting the bathroom. After seeing it though, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath…and turned on his heel to return to the bathroom. Time for a cold shower.

"Wait, Mr. Eustass!" Law couldn't help feeling a bit bad. He supposed he _was _sending mixed signals. He forced himself up into a sitting position. "You don't have to do that for my sake, really. Come here."

Kidd eyed him suspiciously. "What? Something wrong with a cold shower?"

"Yes", Law answered in his best matter-of-medical-fact voice. "Repeated stresses of cold can result in less flow to blood vessels due to permanent shrinkage."

Kidd couldn't stop himself from cupping his hands over his crotch protectively. _"What?"_

Law could hardly believe the guy was really this gullible, but he wasn't going to complain. "Indeed. Too much exposure to cold can permanently reduce your penis size by half."

Kidd growled, almost tempted to grab up his coat and wrap it around himself. "Well if I can't take a cold shower what the fuck'm I _supposed _to do?"

Law's mouth curled into a slow, sultry smile that could possibly even be called seductive. "Well, as a medical professional, I feel it my duty to make sure your body is undamaged," he purred, "my suggestion is that you let me handle it."

Kidd eyed him, obviously not sure he could be trusted, but came closer anyway. "An' is that yer professional recommendation?"

Law's eyes fell half-lidded and he used a finger to gesture Kidd closer. "Yes, yes it is," he licked his lips, "and you should listen to your doctor."

Kidd snorted as he joined Trafalgar on the bed. "You're not my doctor. My doctor is the ship's doctor and I don't listen to him either."

Law chuckled, shoved Kidd onto his back, and yanked his boots down, helped by his already-undone laces. "Oh, but now you have a _personal _doctor," he said in a soft, husky voice, "one who isn't inclined to take 'no ' for an answer or let you get any second opinions."

Law couldn't help but like that expression on Mr. Eustass' face. It was hungry, and lustful, and maybe even a bit longing. And it was all for him. He knew from previous encounters that Kidd didn't even look at treasures this way. Certainly not at whores. This look was all his, and he had a sudden urge to make sure that it would be directed at no-one else. EVER. He decided to return the favor Kidd had given him earlier- he started soft. Framing the other man's face in his hands, he leaned down and kissed him. He felt Kidd stiffen, but didn't pull away.

Kidd didn't know what to make of it. The other captain was…was…_kissing _him. They were rival captains, even enemies, and they didn't do things like- like kisses! They didn't do that soft shit, and especially not with each other, so what the fuck was Trafalgar doing? But strange as it was, he had to admit that the feeling of lips against his, warm and pressing lightly, not the slightest bit dominating or forceful, was… kinda nice. Okay, really nice. Cautiously, he pressed back. He jumped and nearly swore when Law seemed to take that as permission and glided this tongue along the seam of Kidd's mouth. He pulled away a little, and Law seemed to get the idea and backed off with the tongue, instead teasing the corner of his mouth with the tip.

Law was kind of surprised. Kidd was a timid kisser. _Timid_. It just didn't seem possible that anything Eustass Captain Kidd did could be associated with such a word, but that was how he kissed. Almost like he'd never kissed anyone before and didn't know how…oh. _Oh_. Well, that did explain a couple things. Like how easily he freaked out when it came to tenderness, and how he jolted in surprise. Like he didn't know what the hell a tongue felt like. He probably didn't. That was kind of sad and oddly cute at the same time. It made him feel privileged and possessive. Kidd's kisses were _his_.

Kid resisted the urge to lick his lips as Law pulled back, but he couldn't help grinning. His purple lipstick decorated Law's mouth like a tattoo, like some strange form of claiming mark. He liked it. And, he had to admit, the kiss itself had felt pretty good too, even if the tongue thing had been weird. Then his eyes trailed higher and found Law giving him that patiently irritated expression he was so used to getting from Killer and he bristled, shoving Law off him and getting to his feet, bare skin on the floorboards making him shiver. What the fuck had he done wrong? "What?"

Law held up his hands defensively, rising to follow him, plastering his smaller form against the larger's chest like an affectionate feline. "Nothing." Mr. Eustass was getting all growly, indicating he was feeling vulnerable. He'd get all pissy and irritated and then start yelling at him and probably stomp out of the room all angry. Law would have to prevent that, this was going so very well. It would be a shame to interrupt it that way. A terrible shame. "It simply occurred to me that perhaps I might like to see how you taste. But you'd have to open your mouth to let me do that." Kidd eyed him, and Law gave his best disarming smile. If he seemed even slightly like he was mocking the bigger man that would be the end of this.

Kidd thought that sorta made sense. Those stupid girlie novels Killer liked to read when he thought nobody was looking talked about how people 'tasted' all the damn time. Not that he, y'know, read them…they just happened to be lying around…open…in the middle of the third month at sea without an island in sight so he _might _have glanced over the pages…just because he'd been bored out of his mind… Maybe it was worth a try? But so help him, if Law tasted like that horrendous cherry cough syrup shit he was going to go wash his mouth out with the strongest grog he could lay hands on! Regardless of how much he would enjoy the chance to get laid!

He grinned and pressed forward again, once more laying his lips on sticky purple ones. This time when his tongue teased the seam of his lips, Kidd didn't jump like hit with a branding iron, and Law fought not to smile because if Kidd felt it he had a feeling the bigger man would pull away and hit him. He didn't mind when Kidd was a little slow to open up though, feeling it out, tongues tentatively meeting each other, learning how to move, how to dance. Kidd tasted, oddly, not like cheap booze and blood (which had rather been what he had expected), but like…huh. He tasted like mint. It was quite strange… why would any pirate as wild and bloodthirsty as Kidd taste like, of all things, _mint_? Perhaps it was just part of his unique strangeness.

Law didn't taste like cough syrup, nor like cherries. If anything, he tasted like skin. Skin and artificial grape. He didn't know why, but he didn't really care either. Especially since he really kinda liked it. And feeling their tongues touch and rub against one another was strange, new and unusual, but…quite pleasant. The muscle against his own was firm and slick, but the ridges on the top grated against his taste buds. It sent a shuddery, pleasant feeling down his spine that made him release a little grumble-like sound he hadn't known he could even make. Almost like a cat. He was distracted from the sound, however, when a slender hand slid down his arm to his back and then gave his ass a firm grope. So firm he could feel his nails through his pants.

The noise Kidd made when Law squeezed his ass was just priceless. He could almost call it adorable, except it was too manly. More of a curse of surprise (an extremely _vulgar_ one) than a yelp. He just grinned and pecked Kidd's now-violet lipstick, lightened from transfer. Kidd glared. "If you don't like it, Mr. Eustass," Law purred darkly, "then return the favor. Make me let go." Then it was _his _turn to curse as hands, bigger, hotter, and stronger than his own grabbed both globes of his ass and gave a firm squeeze and yank that brought their pelvises into contact and lifted him two inches off the ground.

Kidd smirked. Sex with either gender wasn't unfamiliar to him, it was just the kissing he didn't do. Kissing was a kind of intimacy, after all. But since this was Law and he already had a relationship with him that made even the ones between most crewmates pale, a kind of rivalry that went as deep if not deeper than brotherhood, he would indulge _him _in any intimacies he wanted. Even weird kissing that involved tasting, which wasn't so weird because now that he'd tried it he thought it was pretty damn good. But that ass felt good in his hands, firm and tight. And he didn't much care whether he topped or bottomed. In fact, he didn't care at all. It depended on who he was with. With Law, he really wanted to top. This was his rival after all. But in the interest of getting laid, he didn't give a fuck who led and who followed this time.

He would do this every time they met, Law decided. If he could, anyway. Because it felt much too good, pressed up against that naked chest, heat to heat. Well, not quite heat to heat- his shirt was in the way, and his hoodie. Those needed to go. But that would mean they would have to stop kissing and he wasn't ready to do that yet. Not when he'd just managed to coax Kidd's tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it like a hard candy. They did eventually need to breathe, and once they had broken apart he immediately reached down, grabbed the hem of both articles in his hand, and yanked them over his head.

Kidd took it as a good sign when Law ripped off his hoodie and shirt the second they stopped kissing. He might be considered a bit thick and more than a touch insane, but he was perceptive and pretty good at reading people. The captain of the Heart Pirates was eager, and his body was getting hot. He could feel it as the smaller man's body pressed against his own. The contact actually produced another sound he'd never heard himself make- a low noise that was a cross between a cat's purr and a wolf's snarling growl. If it was possible for a human to make such a sound, that was what he would describe it as. Now why couldn't he make that noise in the middle of battle? It would be intimidating as fuck if he made it while he _wasn't _in the process of sex.

Law gave the ass still in his hand another grope, nearly attacking the purple mouth with his own, which was also stained purple now, not that he cared. The lipstick made both their lips stick together, which he actually rather liked, since it let him cling to the hot mouth a second longer when he pulled back. That somehow pleased him immensely for reasons he didn't understand. His other hand came around to try and get Kidd's pants off, fumbling a bit because they didn't appear to have any buttons or zipper. How the fuck did he get them on and off?

Kidd almost wanted to laugh, but then again, he'd gotten the pants with that in mind, so he released Law's ass (and heard his weight thump to the floor) so he could undo the sash that hid the mechanism that held his pants tight to his hips. Why a pirate captain needed pants that only he himself could get off without destroying them? Well, when Killer and the men got drunk…anyway, after the third or fourth naked prank he decided to invest in some pants that nobody could get off without his help. The metal rivets also made it so he could somewhat control his trajectory when someone sent him flying- he could use his power over the metal to yank his whole body in any direction. It was hard, though, since he was usually distracted.

Law practically snarled as Kidd's pants finally went down his hips, helped along by sparking purple metal power, and muttered that next time he would bring a goddamn scalpel. He got a kiss to shut him up, and mumbled against his mouth was a promise that if he cut up Kidd's pants his own hoodie would suffer. Since his hoodie bore his flag's symbol, he wouldn't risk it, but in return he would demand to be taught how to operate the mechanism…later. Maybe when it was time to get dressed again. For now, his fingers danced over his own zipper and button, his jeans slithering to the floor where he kicked them over to join his shirts.

Kidd didn't care when his pants, thrown by Law in his impatience, landed on top of the lamp. It had darkened in the room while he'd been in the bathroom, leaving the lamp the sole source of light, and the black-outlined yellow spots now covering that source turned the light into a soft, candle-light yellow that bathed Law's skin in breathtaking color. His tan skin held the look of pure bronze in the soft light, his black tattoos standing out like ink on a white page, and it made the captain of the Kidd Pirates lick his purple lips. He decided he liked this much better than the stark white light that made him look sickly, and made his tattoos look like bruises, made them look like they didn't belong.

Kidd grunted a protest when slim fingers latched onto the golden cuff on his left wrist, and Law left it alone then. Not only was it not meant to come off, wrestling with it would only cost them time and get them too frustrated to continue. Like hell he was letting that happen. But when those same skilled fingers latched onto his goggle strap and tugged, this time his protest was ignored. His hair almost immediately cascaded down around his face, tickling, almost like a curtain. His goggles were what kept the fiery locks up and out of his face. He broke from the kiss, scowling at the other, hair all in his face and blocking more than half his vision. It was irritating as hell to have his hair in his face, though he supposed he couldn't fault Law for not knowing.

Law couldn't help his chuckle. The way Kidd was looking at him, hair all around his face, made him look like some strange devil, irritated at his summoning. He liked it. It was befitting a man like Kidd look like a devil even while 'with his hair down'. Kidd glared at him harder, and Law tilted his head, deciding to change the subject before the other got his back all up. "Perhaps we should move this to the bed, Mr. Eustass? After all, my poor feet are starting to sting and burn again, now that you're no longer supporting my weight..."

Kidd thought that was a good point, considering he'd originally brought Law in here in the first place to help with his feet. In a single swift move, he scooped the other up in his arms and took the three steps to the bed before gently letting him down on top of the covers. "Okay, I'll give ya that. Anything else ya need before we get started?"

Law raise an eyebrow- the man was so very considerate…he should take advantage of that. "Lubrication, if you have any, would be preferred."

Kidd smirked. "Of course I got lube." He pulled his coat over to him, using the spikes on the shoulders and his power, then dove his hand into one of the deep pockets and withdrew a tube of unscented, unflavored lubricant. None of that sissy shit for him, smelling like fucking roses and tasting like honey or what the hell ever. That was bullshit. During sex, he wanted to smell _sex_ and _musk_, not goddamn flowers. And the flavored stuff always tasted like shit, like it was damn near toxic. Though the lube that glowed in the dark, that one time he'd used that, it had been fun. Expensive as shit though. That was one of those things he would only use if the person he was with had it already, and usually only whores had anything that exotic.

Law wasn't surprised the lube was plain. While Kidd could probably get kinky with the right partner, for just casual sex few people were rich enough, or generous enough, to waste the expensive, really good stuff on strangers. But he was a little surprised that he had lube on him, so close at hand. Then again, he probably shouldn't have been. Kidd was unusual at the best of times, and considering, he had to have all those massive pockets for a reason. Storing all manner of things in them, including lube, wasn't really so outlandish compared to what else he could be hiding in there. What else he was _probably _hiding in there.

Kidd slid into the space between Law's legs and kissed him again, shoving his hair behind his ears when it got caught in the lipstick on both their mouths. Yeah, he did really like the way the Surgeon of Death tasted. It made him harder than he already was, which should be physically impossible since he was fucking ramrod-hard to begin with. Then, when they broke once more to breathe, he licked his lips and asked the question practically dancing on the tip of his tongue. "So…you plan ta top or ta bottom? Cuz I ain't picky."

Law blinked. Damn if Kidd hadn't taken him off-guard _again_. It was like a sport with him. Such a dominating, competitive personality, not caring which of them, such fierce rivals, was on 'top'? Not caring which of them 'won', took the 'man's role? But then…he supposed that Kidd must think of it in different terms. Otherwise he'd be fighting him on this. "I don't care," he replied, "but since you're already there, how about you staying there? Besides, since my feet still hurt, I'd rather not do any more work than I have to if you don't mind."

Kidd laughed. "Sure, you lazy bastard, this time I'll do all the work…but next time, _you_ pamper _me_, ne?"

Law's eyes went half-lidded and he couldn't help licking his lips. "Hell yeah. I like that plan."

Kidd smirked as his eyes fastened to that sweet mouth. "You would. But, actually, so do I. So let's get started, shall we?"

Law hitched a leg up on either side of Kidd's hips. "Yes. Let's."

Kidd took his time running his hands over Law's naked skin. He used his fingers and fingertips to feel every bump, each curve of muscle, the gentle dips and grooves that defined his form. He traced every tattoo. Kissed Law's fingertips, giving private worship to his precious, skilled hands. Used the heels of his hands to massage out tension and knots in his neck, his shoulders, his back, and watched Law melt into a puddle underneath him. And then when he had reduced him to mush, he resumed kissing his mouth, licking and nibbling his way down his neck and pausing along the way to leave smeared purple lip prints, marking his territory, and making an especially large mark that was several shades of purple at the base of his neck. That one wasn't colored by _just _his lipstick and wouldn't wash off come morning. It pleased him to mark the other man.

Law could feel his toes curling. He'd had sex more than a few times, but never had it been like this. Never had anyone paid attention to his body like this. But it was something he could sure as fuck get used to. If this was how Kidd treated him every time he bottomed, he may never want to top again. But hell, he could think on that later, right now he was just going to lay back and let Kidd make him feel like a God, being worshipped by a loyal disciple.

Kidd smirked up at Law when his lips reached his bellybutton, his lipstick rubbed off on the various marks across Law's torso, making him let out another of those 'purr' like sounds. Then he reached Law's cock and fastened his mouth around _that_, and Law started making new noises that Kidd wanted to hear over and over for the rest of his life.

Law thought he was going mad. Eustass "Captain" Kidd as good as on his knees, sucking his dick? One of the most submissive acts a man could perform for another? He had to be dreaming. But then he felt pain as the very tip of his dick was given a light scrape of teeth, and knew he was definitely in the here and now. Only Kidd would so confidently inflict a little pain with the pleasure and know, by some strange instinct, that it would be well-received. Because it was, it was _just _the way Law liked it. Nails in his shoulders, a hint of teeth on his dick, long scratches down his back and thighs, he loved it, signs of a good fuck gone right.

Kidd purred as he sat up on his knees, grinning. Law looked like he was in bliss, eyes rolled back in his head. He always got a fair bit of personal satisfaction out of doing that to his partner. It was just so… _gratifying _to have his efforts rewarded so visibly. He popped open the lid on the lube and slicked up his fingers, giving Law a lusty look from between his legs as he bent back down, fingers teasing along the seam of his ass as he returned to distracting him by pleasuring his cock.

Law growled and hissed. He couldn't help it. Between the mouth driving him closer and closer to orgasm and the finger that was literally _teasing_ him, he thought he might just lose control and start thrusting and snarling like an animal if this kept up. He'd been worshipped, and yes, he had loved it, but this was approaching sexual torture. "Do. _Not_. Fucking. Tease," he grit out, and Kidd blinked up at him as if startled, pulling back a little.

Kidd was a bit puzzled at Law's growled warning. He wasn't teasing…or at least he hadn't thought he was. He was getting a feel for Law, that was all. Figuring out what he wanted, what he liked. Apparently he liked firm touches better than light ones. That in mind, he slid the first finger into him with no further hesitation. Law's back arched upward so violently that Kidd had to pull off his cock to keep from choking himself, and he couldn't help smirking to himself. The motion had also thrust Law's ass harder onto his finger, and it didn't take him long to add the second.

Law's growl this time was purely from pleasure. Kidd's fingers were long and, though thicker than his own, were still somewhat slender. Precise. And yet again, by some strange sexual instinct, Kidd knew not only where his prostate was, but that he didn't like it directly stimulated. It made him come too quickly then. But no, the fingers didn't even search it out- just skidded along the edges as they scissored and stretched, sending long shivers of pleasure up and down his spine but not prodding him too hard. Not making him feel any closer than he'd been when Kidd took his mouth off of him…speaking of, why the hell had Kidd stopped? Prepared to raise an eyebrow, he looked down at Kidd- and abruptly forgot to breathe.

Kidd was looking at him. But he wasn't just looking, he was _looking _at him like he could somehow see into the darkest depths of Law's soul if he just stared long and hard enough. And Law had to wonder if maybe he could. That wine-red gaze had an intensity he could feel not only prying at his deepest secrets, he could feel something inside him loosen just enough to let it in. If he didn't know any better… he would say that Kidd had pried open his heart to look inside. But that was impossible- for one, Kidd wasn't a mind reader…for another, his heart was never open without his permission and he most certainly hadn't given it. Only…there was no denying the sudden warmth inside him, spawned by that dark red stare and curling in his chest, in his belly. He didn't know what it was. He suddenly didn't want to know. He just wanted to be distracted, so he rolled his ass back into the stretching fingers to wordlessly demand another.

Kidd complied. He figured Law was getting impatient- he knew _he_ was. And he knew from previous lovers that he was big. Law would need to be really well-stretched to take his ten inches. He'd had guys take one look at him and relegate him to the bottom for being 'too damn big to take', and he really, _really _didn't want Law to back out. Then again, Law wasn't one to back down from a challenge…if anything, he would demand more. Plus he'd been naked a while now and if Trafalgar hadn't freaked yet, he probably wasn't going to. So he got up to the fourth finger and spread them, stretching him thoroughly, and pulled them all out to slick up his cock. Out of some odd sense of what other people might call morality, he paused with just the head pressed against his rival. "Oi. If you changed your mind, now's yer last chance, Trafalgar."

Law pried one eye open at that. He had to. Eustass Kidd, terror of civilians all across the Grand Line, was giving him one last out? But, come to think of it, what was prodding at him now was bigger than he had expected…and he hadn't neglected to notice how many fingers Mr. Eustass had deemed necessary to stretch him with. So he propped himself up on both elbows and took in his partner more fully, taking time to examine him visually, and his grey eyes stopped short once they hit the cock poised to enter his body. Just measuring by eye, that was…big. Much bigger than average. And larger than any of the men he'd fucked to date, or rather the men he'd been fucked _by_. His response, however, wasn't to call the whole thing off. No. Law started to smile- or not smile, _grin_, and he hitched a leg up onto either of Kidd's hips. "Oh no, Mr. Eustass," he said softly, eyes practically glowing with lust, "now why would I give up a chance to sample _that_?"

Kidd hissed and thrust all the way in, a single, smooth slide that hilted him almost five seconds later that felt like an eternity. He stopped then to let Law adjust, breaths hissing out through his teeth a few times before he managed to unclench his jaw. _Fuuuckkk _was he tight. It made Kidd's balls draw tight just to get inside. Hell, he had to concentrate hard not to embarrass himself and come just from that one thrust.

_Oh my_, was all Law could think as he was filled in a way that made his dick jerk violently and his eyes flutter closed. _Why haven't we done this before?_If he'd known Eustass' cock felt like this, he'd have tried to wrangle him into a bed months ago. That thought about never topping again resurfaced briefly, but then Kidd shifted slightly and Law made an involuntary noise that may have resembled a whine because it brushed his prostate and made his mind go blank. At that point, he decided it would be a better idea to just hold on, and latched his hands onto Kidd's shoulders, wrapped his legs fully around the bigger man's waist, and gave himself up to the pleasure.

Kidd felt his groin go tight as he watched some sort of strange, carnal transformation literally creep across Trafalgar's body. A flush started at his cheekbones and converged across the bridge of his nose, then bled down his cheeks and neck, spread over his collarbone and chest, and continued right on down to his cock, which was already hard, red, and leaking against his belly. His muscles went pliant- not loose, but malleable to his direction. And his eyes became half-lidded as the gray darkened to nearly black, pupils blown wide in pure lust. When Trafalgar grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, though, it make Kidd release a low snarling sound that felt like it came rumbling up from his belly rather than his throat. For Law, that could be considered an ultimate submission to whatever Kidd decided to do. It fired up some primal, dominant instinct Kidd had thought he'd lost years ago.

Law couldn't say he'd expected it. Not after the surprising patience and flexibility he'd displayed up to that point. No, Kidd abruptly going absolutely _feral _on him had come as a complete shock to his system, albeit an extremely pleasurable one. The man above him was suddenly thrusting hard and deep, long strokes that moved his entire body and made him shake. Each thrust out dragged his dick exquisitely along Law's prostate in a shuddering slide that made his toes curl, and the returning thrust in punched it hard with the head, which usually forced Law to produce another loud, involuntary noise that ranged anywhere from a mewl to a yelp.

The noises only spurred Kidd on, making him thrust harder, baring his teeth as he aimed more directly for the spot that got him the loudest noise coupled with involuntary movements he was fairly certain Law didn't even know he was making. The tattooed hips were rolling back into his, the fingers in his shoulders dug in the nails and dragged, and the legs around his waist squeezed hard and pulled him in harder. Law was practically using him as a living sex toy, and Kidd had to admit he damn well liked it. It proved how into it the other man was. He wasn't going to last long, though, he couldn't. Not with Law pulling at him, and mewling and crying and shuddering like he was caught somewhere between dying and blissing out, like Kidd was the last person he would fuck in his life and he was savoring every second. So he tried to see how he could help the doctor along.

Law was so focused on the sensations Kidd's cock was providing that it took him off-guard when Kidd's hands and mouth returned to his flesh and pleasure swept through him like a tsunami. He shouldn't have been so surprised- Kidd had memorized what he liked earlier, and had spent so long pleasing him and working his body, that of course he would attend to it during coitus itself as well. For all his impulsive and sometimes callous and cruel nature, he was startlingly thorough when it came to sex. Law didn't have longer than perhaps two seconds to think about it though- all he could do was arch and writhe into the touches and let out noises that he would _kill _Eustass if he called them 'squeals of pleasure'…even if they might have been remarkably high-pitched, which Law would never admit on pain of death.

Kidd purred into the flesh between his teeth, and purred louder when that made Law whine and squeeze him extremely hard, the purr making his teeth vibrate the nipple between them. His hands roamed the soft spots he'd noted earlier, one of them being his tailbone, and without needing more than a moment or two he managed to coax Law into being plastered entirely up against him, so close a breath of air couldn't get between them. He didn't know why he wanted that, he only knew that it made him feel closer to Law and for some reason he wanted to feel as close to Law as possible. He didn't bother questioning it and thrust harder, pulled on the nipple in his teeth lightly, and finally gave his cock a few firm strokes.

Law's cry echoed in Kidd's ears for a very, very long time after both their bodies collapsed together, sweaty, sticky, and sated. Neither of them moved for some time, and when they did, it was only to get a little more comfortable. To adjust limbs and dispel the pins and needles. Law ended up with his head tucked under Kidd's chin, Kidd's arm wrapped around Law's shoulders as both of them curled together, legs tangled. In their sleep, and Kidd would never admit to being the instigator, one large, warm hand found a smaller, colder one and gently wove their fingers together. The smaller hand curled complacently into the larger's warmth.

The next morning, however, most of the hotel awoke to loud, guffawing laughter that shook the very frame of the building, which was accompanied by several thumps, wheezes, and cursing so vulgar even a number of the pirates found their mouths hanging open. Especially Kidd's crew- after all, none of them had even known Trafalgar Law even _knew_ those words, much less would stoop to using them with a constant background of their captain's cackling amusement. But the end result was a very red-faced Law being carried to his ship by an equally red-faced Kidd, who had the other Supernova supported in one arm and the heeled boots that had started it all tucked safely under the other, so really, it was hard to say who got the better deal that morning.


End file.
